


Duro

by Derwyd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hecho era que Naruto no aparecería en aquel campo pese a que Sasuke lo invitó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duro

**Author's Note:**

> Dis: El universo de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. NO LUCRO.  
> Aut: Murder the Gaa.  
> Gen: Romance/Family.  
> Per: Minato N. / Sasuke U.  
> Adv: Crack!, Drabble.  
> Not: Es un regalito a Skuld Fair, quien espera que continúe Twins pero sólo se me ocurrió esto xD.

Se sentía sucio, pero no de aquella común manera en la cual te bañas y quedas listo, sino que su juicio mermaba, sus sentido colapsaban y la poca cordura que quedaba se abandonaba cuando sus zafiros orbes admiraron casi con devoción las obsidianas contrarias, jadeo entusiasmado por aquella visión y realmente pensó que padecía de alguna enfermedad patológica porque era imposible que un chiquillo —menos que él por veinte años— lo colocara de aquella manera. Estrelló aquella lozana espalda con la superficie de la mesa que ni siquiera estaba levantada, el cuerpo bajo suyo se retorció del que no era dolor, sino aquel placer impúdico que le provocaba aquella pasión irrefrenable y volubles labios color carmín.

—Si no me satisfaces ya sabes lo que pasará —¡Oh claro que lo sabía! Se iría con el idiota de su hijo.

No, su hijo no era un idiota, solamente era estúpido por pensar que la persona que mantenía apresada en sus trigueños brazos le pertenecía, era de él y lo de Namikaze Minato no se compartía.

Minato era como cualquier padre, acompañó su hijo a la academia ninja con una sonrisa, le enseñó a lanzar shuriken y lo llevaba a la plaza para que hiciera amigos y fue allí donde conoció al que sería su pequeña vorágine. Sasuke no era como todos los niños, él era independiente y siempre mostraba aquella imperturbable expresión —aunque seguido se divertía como los demás para volver a aparentar—, porque eso es lo que hacía: aparentaba. Era un mocoso caprichoso al cual si no hacía lo que pedía era capaz de cometer una barbaridad, y lo hizo. El Uchiha menor nunca dio indicios de tener un interés sexual por él —no como Minato que le era casi imposible mantenerle la mirada cuando creció—, y fue allí cuando comenzó el dilema.

Su hijo Naruto se fue a entrenar con su viejo sensei, Jiraiya, mientras que a Sasuke lo eligió Orochimaru, y para cuando ambos volvieron —con excepcionales técnicas— Sasuke ya era una bomba sexual con aquel torso descubierto y mirada sensual, aunque siquiera hacía aquello porque quería: era aquel instinto que lo llevó a cometer locuras de la cual no se arrepentía. No faltó mucho tiempo cuando el rubio mayor hizo lo que deseó desde que aquel mocoso tuviera doce: lo acorraló en el baño y lo hizo jadear como nunca; aquella estrechez inicial y sonrojes virginal que lo envolvían logró ser insoportable hasta que se derrumbaron agotados y demasiado adoloridos para siquiera quejarse, pero aquel fue su error, hizo que Sasuke se diese cuenta del poderío que tiene sobre su cuerpo, sobre su minerva y lo asustaba tanto como excitaba.

Era demente pensar que aquello lo ponía tan duro.

Sus ojos claros, perdidos en el placer primitivo, fijaron su vista en la espalda desnuda y arqueada, sudada y tan adictiva como todo lo que tenía el cuerpo de abajo, jadeo lastimeramente cuando aquellas endemoniadas caderas chocaron con su pelvis, apretándolo tanto.

—¿Q-qué esperas? —no importaba cómo, pero al final de cuentas Sasuke siempre decía todo con aquel frío tono, aunque aquellas obsidianas más parecían suplicar por un poco de placer.

Minato estaba abandonado, abandonado en la sensación apabullante de placer y ansiedad que poseía, sus manos —callosas y ásperas por las armas— acariciaron aquellos muslos firmes por duros entrenamientos, besaron con devoción cada cicatriz palpable, y adoró cada centímetro de piel nívea que veía.

Con un gruñido Sasuke se montó en sus caderas dejándolo a él contra las húmedas sábanas que olían a Sasuke, olían a Sasuke  _y Minato_ , olía a sexo duro, a tardes haciendo travesuras, a secreto.

Olían a hombre.

Pronto sintió el suave siseo que salía de los finos labios al mismo son que sus caderas se restregaban,  _todo tan loco_.

¿Quién pensaría que el Yondaime caería inevitablemente enamorado de un mocoso?

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no era cualquier mocoso, era suyo, y por mucho que le doliera a su hijo, él no compartiría a la persona con la cual soñaba —y follaba— todas las noches antes que él despertara sus hormonas.

No.

Minato no compartía.

Porque Sasuke era suyo, porque sus sonrisas eran para él, porque  _él_  tuvo su virginidad, él lo hacía gemir, lo apretaba a su pecho, lamía su cuerpo, reverenciaba cada parte y lo hacía suyo, una y otra vez sin piedad,  _suyo y de nadie más_.

Duro, fuerte y abandonado.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-tebayo! ¿Qué haces en casa?... ¡Woo! Oto-san, ¿Cómo te golpeaste allí? Debe doler mucho y se ve muy feo —su pequeño zorrito dijo señalando su clavícula, Minato sólo sonrió sirviéndole ramen mientras que su perdición simplemente alzó una fina ceja para sonreír con desdén.

Oh, esa era la parte que más odiaba cuando caía la tarde y le era imposible revolcarse con el menor.

—Y dime, Naruto —murmuró suavemente, envolviéndolo con su tono de voz, bajando sus párpados en una sutil invitación e inclinando su cabeza sobre su mano exponiendo más aquel nacarado pecho que no había podido marcar, mostrando inevitablemente sus rosados pezones...  _Tentándolo_ , jodiéndolo.

—¿Qué? —dijo abstraído el rubio menor, con su sonrisa inquieta tratando de desviar su mirada.

—¿Nos juntamos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento tres?, tengo  _algo_  que enseñarte.

Y Minato sólo frunció el ceño torciendo sus labios, porque por ahora, era lo único que podía hacer.

—¡Claro-tebayo! —gritaba nervioso.

Sasuke sonrió lo más malvado que podía mirándolo a los ojos fijamente antes de despedirse como quien conoce un secreto, porque ambos lo sabían...

Naruto no aparecería mañana en el campo, y no le sorprendería que lo mandara de misión durante un mes si podía.


End file.
